Under Pressure
by Danceasifnooneiswatching
Summary: There's a new student at McKinley High and Kurt doesn't know if he should love him or hate him. Will they get along?  You will just have to read and find out.
1. Chapter 1: The New Boy

Alright so this is the first chapter of my story. I apologize for any mistakes, and for my crappy writting. I wrote this quickly and I'm not that great of a writer. I'm not entirely happy with it... but hey its the first chapter of my first fanfic. I have many ideas for the story so I will try to keep updating a lot. Read if you wish.

WARNING: This fanfic contains a few spoilers for season 2.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The New Boy**_

It was September. This meant a completely new school wardrobe for Kurt Hummel. He wouldn't be caught dead in one of his previously worn outfits from last year. The diva was more confident of himself this year. He knew who he was and was sure as hell not scared of showing it. No one was going to push him around this year, well at least he hoped not.

As Kurt pulled into a parking spot, he spotted the dumpster. Standing by the dumpster were a few members of the football team who were eagerly waiting for his arrival. Kurt cringed at the thought of being tossed in the dumpster again. He had forgotten about the dumpster tosses and he most certainly did not miss it. Last year, the dumpster tosses had stopped, and Kurt hoped that it was done with.

There was no way in hell that Kurt was going to let them go through with it again. Enough was enough and he wasn't going to stand for it any longer. Still looking at the football players, Kurt turned off the ignition and sighed. He sat there for a moment watching them through his designer sunglasses. They were ready to pounce at their prey and attack.

Kurt slowly grabbed his bag off of the passenger seat before exiting his car. Kurt slammed his car door shut and locked his car. He could tell that the football players were aware of his presence. He could feel them watching him.

Kurt closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. _You can do this. You are better than them. _He removed his sunglasses and began walking towards them with his head held high. As he drew nearer, he began to feel not so confident.

"Welcome back fag." Kurt flinched at Karofsky's harsh welcome. The boys positioned themselves so Kurt could not sneak past them. Kurt was left with no choice but to give in. He found himself pulling his bag off his shoulder and removing his new Marc Jacobs Sweater. Using all his strength, Kurt shoved his bag and sweater into Noah Puckerman's chest.

"Do not get even one speck of dirt on my Marc Jacobs sweater or there will be hell to pay," Kurt warned jabbing a finger into Pucks shoulder.

Puck just smirked at Kurt. "Let's do this boys." Before he knew it, he was lifted off the ground and tossed into a pile of garbage. Kurt just laid there and sighed, listening to the laughter of the football players. Kurt couldn't believe he was stupid enough to believe that Glee club could change Noah Puckerman. Clearly, he was the same old bad ass self.

"Oh how I missed this." Kurt mumbled as he felt his sweater and bag land on his chest. Keeping his clothes clean at school was unavoidable.

"You know you all are going to work for me one day!" Kurt called out.

"Just keep telling yourself that Hummel." Kurt continued to lay there, hopeless, listening to their laughter fade away. Kurt shut his eyes and sighed. He had failed and because of that, he came to realise that this year was going to be just as bad as last year. Kurt got a whiff of the garbage smell and immediately started to gag. _Disgusting!_

Kurt could hear soft tapping coming from the side of the dumpster, "Kurt?"

Kurt opened his eyes to see a familiar face looking down at him. "What is my boy doing in the dumpster?"

"What do you think Mercedes?" Kurt smiled at an angry Mercedes, he couldn't help it. He was glad to have a friend like her.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Well come on," Mercedes said as she held out her hand," were going to be late."

Kurt sat up and gladly took her hand. He was instantly pulled up on to his feet and with help from his friend, Kurt jumped out of the dumpster. Immediately, Kurt began wiping himself off hoping to remove any garbage that may have stuck to him.

"Disgusting," Kurt scolded as he flicked a wrapper off his shoulder, "is my outfit okay?"

Kurt was beginning to worry about how he looked; he couldn't enter the school looking horrible, especially on the first day.

Mercedes handed Kurt his jacket and bag, "You look fine, trust me."

"I knew I should have brought an extra outfit today," Kurt frowned knowing this was the start of a very bad day.

* * *

"Kurt, ¿Cuál es la respuesta a la pregunta siete?"

Kurt stared blankly at his Spanish teacher. It was their first day back and was already making them do textbook work. Kurt knew he was going to make a fool out of himself for not knowing the answer. Before he could make a fool of himself by blurting out a random answer, there was a knock at the door.

The door opened and there stood , the guidance counsellor. "Sorry um, , I was just showing Sam around the school, he is one of our new students."

smiled warmly, "Well come on in"

Ms. Pillsbury stepped back, allowing the boy to walk into the classroom. Kurt's eyes fell on the boy and felt his jaw drop which he quickly shut before anyone could notice. Kurt looked as if he just caught a glimpse of Marc Jacob's new collection. He couldn't look away. The first thing Kurt noticed was his eyes. The boys' eyes were so blue. He'd never seen eyes so beautiful, and they were absolutely perfect. The boy was tall but not as tall as Finn; he was gigantic.

Sam gave a shy crooked smile as he ran fingers through his well-kept dirty blond hair. Kurt liked that he took proper care of his hair as well as his skin, another thing Kurt had noticed.

"Hi, I'm Sam Evans," He held out his hand to Mr. Shuster and they shook hands. Kurt's eyes drifted down to the boys' strong, muscular arm and smiled.

"He is so fine."

Kurt's eyes darted around the room; clearly no one had heard him. _Thank god._ Kurt's eyes then moved to the cheerleaders sitting in front of him who were whispering and giggling. He could feel his grip tighten on his pencil.

"He is so hot!"

"I know right?" the brunette cheerleader whispered to her blonde friend. "I am going to sleep with him by the end of the – OUCH!" The irritated brunette whipped her head back, looking in Kurt's direction.

"What the hell Hummel?" she whispered angrily.

"Sorry Santana," he whispered innocently, "my pencil just slipped out of my hand." Kurt gave her an evil smirk as she scolded at him.

"But your hands aren't wet," Kurt and Santana's heads turned to the confused blonde who was looking very closely at Kurt's hands.

An annoyed Santana rolled her eyes at the dumb blonde, "Shut up Brittany." Before turning around, Santana gave Kurt a terrifying death glare that wiped the smirk right off his face. He didn't dare to ask her to pick up his pencil.

"Take a seat Sam." Kurt's eyes darted back to the new kid who was slowly making his way to an empty seat in front of Brittany and Santana.

Sam's eyes shifted in Kurt's direction. Kurt felt his eyes widen and he quickly picked up his mirror and began fixing his hair. Looking concentrated at what he was doing; Kurt carefully shifted his eyes in the new boys' direction, hoping he did not catch him staring.

Kurt's eyes followed him as he took his seat. He watched as Brittany smiled at Santana for encouragement before leaning over to tap the boy on the shoulder. The boy looked back to find Santana leaning over her desk.

"Hey new boy, I'm Santana, this is Brittany." Brittany waved at him.

The new boy turned right around and smiled his crooked smile. "Nice to meet you" Kurt lowered his mirror and began to grip it tightly in his hand. "This might be weird of me asking right away but would you want to go out sometime?" This made Kurt's heart sink. He couldn't believe he was asking that cheerleading skank out. He knew that he would make the better date.

"Yea," Santana smiled at Brittany who smiled right back, "definitely."

The new boy leaned closer to Santana with a devilish smile, "Great, how about Friday?"

Santana smiled playfully, biting her lip.

"Per-ow!" Santana whipped her head back at Kurt looking completely terrifying, "Kurt Hummel you are such a queer!" Kurt could not believe that he just threw his mirror at her head.

He opened his mouth to speak but before he could speak he was interrupted, "Is there a problem?" Kurt looked up at the front of the room and saw looking at them along with the rest of the class.

"No ," Kurt mumbled as he lowered his head, "no problem."

Kurt felt humiliated. He thought that the new boy probably thinks he's some sort of freak. First he threw a pencil and then a mirror at Santana, which he thought was immature of him, and then she goes and calls him a Queer.

"Stupid, stupid Kurt," Kurt whispered to himself blocking out rambling on in Spanish. Not only did he make a fool of himself in front of the new boy but he also lost his favourite mirror. Kurt regretted that.

Kurt looked at the new boy and sighed. If only he could turn around so he could see that pretty face of his again. Kurt wanted him badly and would do anything to steal him away from Santana. There was no way that the boy was going to like Santana. Kurt came to the conclusion that new boy was his man.

* * *

Feel free to review. I will try to write the next chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2: First Interactions

I apologize for updating so late, I blame college for keeping me so busy. I will try to update as soon as possible... I don't know if i'm going crazy or what but Wills last name keeps erasing... does anyone know why this is happening? Anyways hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2: First Interactions**

Kurt could not keep his eyes open the next morning. He couldn't sleep because he was too busy thinking about Sam and how much of a perfect couple they could be. Kurt unfortunately knew it would never happen which just made him depressed.

"What happened to you?"

Kurt slammed his locker shut and looked tiredly at Mercedes, "I couldn't sleep," Kurt said with a yawn.

"Couldn't sleep?" Mercedes began, "Are you having nightmares about Rachel?"

"No," Kurt said simply, though the thought of Rachel Berry breaking into his house laughing insanely while chasing him with a knife made Kurt shudder, "I-I'm just stressed out about school."

"Uh School?" Mercedes said raising an eyebrow.

"-and football," Kurt added quickly.

Kurt lied. He didn't know why it was so hard for him to tell his best friend that he was up all night thinking about the guy he was totally crushing on. Was he ashamed? He worried that Mercedes may disapprove or embarrass him.

"Boy you need to give up on that damn sport!"

"I actually like it thank you," Kurt snapped

"Whoa somebody's cranky."

Kurt and Mercedes heads turned looking at Tina standing by them.

"Oh hey Tina, what's up?" Mercedes said. Tina immediately cracked a smile.

"Mike Chang just asked me out." At the same time Tina and Mercedes squealed loudly and Kurt's hands went immediately to his ears.

"You girls are giving me a headache!"

"Sorry Kurt," Tina said apologetically before turning back to Mercedes to continue their conversation, "Mike and I are going on our date tomorrow night!"

Kurt's head whipped up, _Mike Chang? _

"Wait, hold on a second, Tina I thought you were dating Artie?" Kurt wondered if this was some sort of joke.

"Artie is a jerk," Tina frowned.

"And since when do you like Mike Chang?" Kurt asked ignoring Tina's comment.

"They broke up just last week, Artie didn't tell you?"

"No, I haven't talked to him recently," Kurt snapped glaring at Mercedes, "But maybe my best _friend _could have informed me about this!" Kurt felt it was important to emphasize the word friend to Mercedes who clearly was not living up to her role as best friend.

"Sorry," Mercedes said not so nicely shrugging her shoulders.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Mercedes, "Some friend you are," Kurt mumbled.

"So anyways, have you guys met Sam Evans yet?" Tina asked awkwardly, changing the subject.

Still feeling slightly tense, Kurt looked at Tina without saying a word.

"No, who's Sam?" Mercedes asked, getting excited.

"He's in my Biology class," Tina explained, "He's one of the new students."

"Ooo I think I saw him in the hall." Mercedes said with a big grin, "is he the one with the gorgeous blonde hair and blue eyes?"

"Yep, that's him," Kurt found himself saying.

"So you've noticed him too huh?" Mercedes questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea um no, I-I mean-," Kurt stammered looking at Tina and Mercedes who began to smile, "It's not like that!" Kurt could feel his cheeks burning up, and he hated it.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh hey Mike," Tina said smiling, "I think Kurt here has found himself a new crush."

Mike smiled and raised his eyebrows, "Really?" Kurt watched his smile fade quickly as Mike looked at him, "It better not be me."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I do not like anyone at the moment, and it most definitely wouldn't be you."

"Ouch," Mike said pretending to look hurt.

"Kurt won't admit that he likes Sam Evans."

"The new guy?" Mike said with eyebrows raised, "Dude congrats, I hear he's a football player."

"Perfect, Kurt is trying out this year!" Mercedes exclaimed

"Awe cute they will be on the same team!" Tina said

"There is no guaranteed that he will make the team," Kurt noted, "Besides, tryouts are at the same time as Cheerio's tryouts."

"Aren't you already on the Cheerioes?" Mercedes asked

" is making us tryout again," Kurt replied not sounding too happy about the tryouts.

"Screw Cheerioes," Tina replied

"I like being on the Cheerioes," Kurt snapped.

"Then I'll just tell coach that you can't make it and you'll tryout tomorrow," Mike offered with a grin.

"Perfect," Tina said with a satisfied smile, "Mike you so should introduce them to each other."

"Uh..."

"I said it once and I'll say it again, I do not like him!" Kurt argued, "Besides he would never be interested in me because he likes girls."

"How do you know that?" Mercedes asked

"Because I heard him ask Santana out," Kurt shouted. Realising that he was shouting, Kurt lowered his voice, "So it is_ very_ clear that he likes _girls._"

Kurt took a deep breath before continuing, "Now, if you excuse me I have class to attend to."

Kurt whipped right around and rushed down the hallway, ignoring the shouts from the group, calling him to come back.

"I can't believe them," Kurt muttered to himself. As he continued walking ridiculously fast he quickly realised that he passed his class and stopped abruptly. Kurt felt himself collide with a body before he toppled to the floor.

"Oh sorry!" a voice said apologetically holding out a hand which Kurt gladly took, pulling him to his feet, "I didn't see you there."

Kurt smooth the front of his shirt, "Oh it's okay, at least my outfit isn't-" Kurt stopped speaking as soon as he realised who he was talking too. Kurt stared into the boys blue eyes for a moment before quickly looking away. Kurt really hoped that he wasn't blushing.

He picked his bag off the floor and cleared his throat, "Well, I better be going."

"Hey I'll walk with you, you're in my Spanish class right?" Sam asked. Kurt watched him glance down at a piece of paper which appeared to be his schedule, "Uh I forget where the class is, yesterday seemed like such a blur."

"Oh it's just back there," Kurt said pointing down the hall, "I'll show you."

"Thanks," Sam said with a crooked smile. Kurt turned around and began walking quickly down the hall, with Sam beside him.

"You walk fast," Sam said not having any trouble keeping up with Kurt.

Kurt wanted to say that he wanted to get away from him but instead he said, "It's the only exercise I can get during school hours."

"So how was your summer?" Sam asked.

"Delightful." Kurt replied.

"Uh that's good," Sam said awkwardly as he continued to walk at Kurts fast pace. The two boys continued to walk in silence to the classroom and when they reached the door Kurt rushed in quickly.

"You're not much of a talker are you?" Sam said as Kurt took a seat at his desk. Kurt wanted to laugh at his comment. When it came to fashion and musicals, he could be quite the chatter box.

"I'm just not in the mood," Kurt lied. Kurt wanted to talk to him but he was afraid he would start to stutter or say something stupid which would make him go all red.

For a moment, Kurt and Sam started at each other until a voice called out, "Sam!"

Kurt and Sam quickly broke eye contact, looking in the direction of the voice. It was Santana, who was walking to her desk, with Brittany by her side.

"Oh Hey Santana," Sam said with a small grin.

Santana and Brittany both took a seat at their desks and Sam looked back to face the girls.

"I don't think I can make it on Friday, maybe we can reschedule," Sam suggested.

"What?" Santana said sounding pissed. Kurt imagined the look that Santana was giving Sam and smiled. It could not be good.

"I forgot about another commitment that I already have on Friday, maybe we can go out some other time."

"Yea, whatever," Santana said sounding annoyed. Kurt smiled. He was happy that Santana was mad and that the gorgeous boy cancelled their Friday night plans. Maybe he had a chance now. An unhappy Santana made Kurt happy, most of the time.

"Looks like you're not sleeping with anyone on Friday," Kurt heard Brittany whisper.

"Shut up," Santana scolded, "I bet you don't even know when Friday is."

"Yea I do its tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is Wednesday you idiot."

"What's Wednesday?"

"Seriously?"

"Okay class let's get started," called out as he entered the classroom. Kurt sighed and stared at the back of Sam's head, blocking out and the rest of the class. He really hoped Coach Tenaka would allow him to tryout tomorrow and he hoped that Sam would be on the team. He couldn't wait to show off in front of Sam.

The rest of the day seemed like a blur to Kurt. After Cheerioes tryouts he began to get nervous. Quickly, Kurt ran to the football change room to talk to the coach about trying out tomorrow.

"Coach Tenaka!"

"What do you want Hummel?"

"I'm sure Mike talked to you already, but I wanted to make sure that we are still on for tryouts tomorrow."

"Sorry kid but we've found ourselves a kicker."

What," Kurt was shocked, "Someone is replacing me?"

"Yea and he doesn't need those queer dance routines to play well."

Kurt glared at Karofsky as he walked past him to his locker.

"Hey easy Karofsky, we couldn't have done it without him last year," Finn said defending Kurt.

"Easy for you to say, you are part of that freak club with him."

"Enough guys!"

"Listen I'm sorry Kurt but, I think Evans makes a better fit on the team."

"I'm sorry who?"

"It's me."

Kurt whirled around to see Sam leaning against a locker near Karofsky. How did he not notice Sam in the room?

"Oh," all Kurt could say.

"I'm sorry."

"Aww you're gonna make the queer cry."

It really surprised and hurt Kurt when Sam let out a laugh. Kurt could feel tears forming in his eyes. Before he could embarrass himself by crying in front of the entire football team, Kurt stormed out of the locker room slamming the door hoping to make as much noise as possible. He had been replaced, wasn't going to be missed. Kurt was actually beginning to like football even though he hated to admit it. It hurt that Sam not only stole his spot but also laughed at him.

"Hey Kurt!"

"What?" Kurt snapped, not looking back. He felt a hand grip his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. Kurt whipped around, looking furious.

"Are you okay?' Finn asked looking worried. Kurt felt as though he could burst into tears at any moment and he just couldn't look at Finn.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you've just been told that you've been replaced basically."

"Whatever, I hate football, I was only doing it because this lousy football team needs me to win and this school needs a better reputation."

"That's a lie, you like football but you just won't admit it," Finn said

Kurt was fuming, "Finn can you just leave me alone?"

"No, not until we talk," Finn said seriously.

"What's there to talk about?" Kurt looked up at Finns blank stare and crossed his arms. He was not in the mood to discuss anything with Finn especially topics evolving around Sam. He would never dare to mention anything about Finn to Sam. He was afraid of how Finn would react and whether or not he would say anything to anyone else. Knowing Finn he'd tell Rachel and she would let the secret slip. Kurt just couldn't handle that.

"A lot of things," Finn said.

Kurt rolled his eyes then Finn spoke again, "Kurt I'm just trying to look out for you."

"Well don't, I don't need you."

"Yea you do," Finn took a deep breath before looking at Kurt and spoke with a calm voice, "you try to act like everything is fine when it's not."

"Why do you care so much anyways?"

"I dunno," Finn hesitated and shoved his hands in his pockets, "I guess it's because I sort of think of you as my brother."

"Well you're not my brother are you?" Kurt replied glaring at Finn who looked surprised at Kurt's response.

"Well I'm sorry for being nice to you," Finn said sarcastically, "I'll stay out of your problems for now on."

"Good!" Kurt shouted as Finn turned around to walk down the hall, "and by the way you will never be good enough to be a brother of mine!"

Kurt stood there and watched Finn disappear around the corner. He couldn't believe it. He didn't really mean what he said to Finn, it just sort of came out like word vomit. He wished he could take it back, but it was too late now.

* * *

Wednesday morning was Hell for Kurt Hummel. By lunchtime, Kurt had been thrown in a dumpster that Jewfro had recently puked in when he was tossed and he had been slushied by half the football team. He didn't know how many more brain freezes he could handle.

"This is my third time changing today," Kurt complained to his best friend Mercedes as they entered the cafteteria, "this better be the end of it all for today because I have no more outfits to change into."

"I still cannot believe that they lit your jacket on fire."

"Yea and It was Alexander McQueen," Kurt pouted.

"How did the talk with the coach go yesterday?"

"He stole my spot on the team," Kurt snarled

"Who did?"

Kurt looked over at Mercedes,"That-that," before Kurt could finish he was hit in the face with a slushy, blurring his vision. The coldness spread across his face, making him wince in pain. The slushy began trickling down his forehead and into his eyes. Mercedes guided him to the nearest empty table in the cafeteria, scrambling for napkins and shoving them into Kurt's hands.

"I'm never going to get use to slushies being thrown at my face," Kurt mumbled spitting out a chunk of ice that slid into his mouth.

"Whoa what happened to you?" Kurt wiped his eyes and looked up to find Mike and Tina sitting at their table.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Tina asked sounding worried.

Kurt touched his hair which felt incredibly sticky and wet. It disgusted him.

"Does it look like I'm okay?"

Kurt wiped some more slushy out of his eyes that dripped down and noticed Artie wheeling to an empty table.

"Why don't we sit with Artie?"

"Let's not," Tina replied coldly.

"He shouldn't have to sit alone!"

"He deserves it Kurt," Mercedes said

Kurt was shocked at them all, Mercedes especially.

"How can you say that Mercedes?" Kurt said raising his voice, "so he's made some mistakes, haven't we all?"

Kurt got out of his seat and picked up his tray, gripping it tightly.

"Where are you going?" Mercedes asked.

"I am going to sit with Artie," Kurt snapped.

Kurt walked over to the table Artie was sitting at, avoiding looks people were giving him. He knew he probably looked foolish with slushy dripping down his face. He could feel the cold slushy starting to drip down his back and he hated it.

Kurt dropped his tray on the table across from Artie, making him jump.

"Kurt you need to get yourself cleaned up,' Artie said pointing to his face.

"I know, I just needed to get away from them first," Kurt said looking over at the table he just left. He could see Mercedes, Mike and Tina whispering and glancing over in Kurt's direction; clearly they were talking about him.

"Oh, I see," Artie frowned.

Kurt sat there as he watched Artie pick at his food with a fork. He felt kind of bad for Artie. He doesn't deserve to be treated like this, bad boyfriend or not.

"Hey uh mind if I sit here?"

Kurt watched Artie look up and smile at someone who was standing behind him.

"Yea, go ahead," Artie said, "Kurt, have you met Sam?"

Sam sat down next to Kurt who smiled awkwardly. Sam looked uncomfortable sitting there and it was driving Kurt mad that he was avoiding eye contact.

"Oh yes," Kurt mumbled as he eyed Sam who still wouldn't even glance at him.

"Are you nervous about your first glee club meeting?" Artie asked Sam, breaking the silence.

"Nope," Sam lifted his head and grinned at Artie, "I'm pumped."

Kurt looked at Sam in horror, "Since when are you in Glee club?"

Kurt was beginning to feel threatened by Sam. Not only did he take his position on the football team but now it's possible if he is good enough, he might take solos away from him. It's bad enough that he already has Rachel stealing solos from him.

"I convinced Sam to audition yesterday and well he got in!" Artie explained with a grin.

"Thanks again Artie," Sam said.

_Yea thanks Artie._

"So uh, what happened to your face?" Sam asked staring at Kurt.

Kurt wiped a bit of slushy off his forehead and stood up, ignoring Sam. He didn't know how much longer he could sit there before he could explode at Sam.

"Kurt, where are you going?" Artie asked.

"I need to get this slushy off before it dries!" Kurt fumed.

Kurt stormed out of the cafeteria and rushed to the nearest bathroom to clean himself up.

Kurt got out a cloth from his bag and ran it under the tap. Kurt wiped his face clean before applying some moisturiser. After he was done, he looked at himself in the mirror and frowned. His hair was drenched and just looked horrible, and his plain white sweater now had red slushy stained on it.

Kurt couldn't figure Sam out and it frustrated him. He used to like him but now he despised him. Kurt hated to admit it was because of jealousy.

As he cleaned himself off, he heard loud voices coming from the hall which soon entered the bathroom. Kurt's body stiffen when he saw the two boys through the mirror.

"Well, well, look at who we have here," Azimio said with a devilish smile.

"Hey the ladies room is across the hall," Karofsky said.

Kurt spun around to face them, with his head held high, trying to look brave and strong, "Hello boys."

"How many times do we have to tell you?" Karofsky stepped forward, and yanked the collar of Kurt's sweater, "No queers allowed!"

"Sorry, I must have missed the sign that said buffoons only," Kurt smirked at Karofsky; he was pleased with his comeback. Karofsky however was not; he growled at Kurt before giving him a hard shove. Kurt stumbled and fell, hitting his head on the edge of the sink before landing onto the cold bathroom floor. As Kurt rolled onto his side, the two boys started kicking him. Kurt felt like crying but instead, he sealed his eyes shut, fighting back tears. He refused to show any sign of defeat. One kick to the stomach had Kurt tearing up and gasping for breath as the boys just laughed at him.

"Are you gonna cry fag?"

"What the hell are you guys doing?"

Kurt was too scared to open his eyes and just laid there on his side in pain.

"Artie go call for Puck he's down the hall!"

Kurt could not concentrate, his head was throbbing. He couldn't think. Before he knew it, the bathroom door opened again and he heard shouts and someone being pushed against a bathroom stall. He hoped that it wasn't Sam. He felt someone trip over his leg.

"Come on Karofsky, these gay lovers aren't worth it anymore."

"Yeah you better leave, don't want to be late for your dinner date with mommy," Kurt heard Puck say.

Kurt slowly opened his eyes, staring at the bathroom floor.

"Dude you alright?" Kurt heard Puck say.

"Puck, should we get a teacher?"

"Hell no, then we won't be able to kick their ass."

Kurt slowly moved his hand to the back of his throbbing head and winced almost immediately when his fingers touched where he banged his head.

"Here help me sit him up," Kurt felt arms grab him, "Slowly, he could have a concussion." and slowly sit him up.

"Wouldn't it be better to leave him lying down then?" Artie said

"I'm fine," Kurt shouted, shrugging their hands off his shoulders.

"You sure?" Sam asked, "At least let us help you get up."

"No, I don't need your help," Kurt snapped, getting up on his own

Sam looked slightly hurt for a moment as he got up himself, "Oh uh okay then."

"We just saved your ass Kurt; you don't have to be such a bitch."

Kurt looked at Puck and raised an eyebrow, "I didn't need your help." He was surprised Puck was even here. Just this morning Puck and some fellow football players were tossing him in a dumpster.

"It sure looked like it," Artie said.

Kurt looked down at Artie and crossed his arms, "Oh shush, like you would know, you're a useless cripple."

Kurt watched as Artie lowed his head and frown. Kurt had done it again.

"I-I didn't mean that," Kurt said quickly.

"Yea you did," Artie said quietly. Kurt watched as he struggled to turn his wheel chair around so he could exit the bathroom.

"Here let me help you," Sam offered placing his hands on the back of Arties wheelchair.

"No!" Artie spat, "I may be a cripple but I'm not completely useless." Artie shot a glare in Kurt's direction, making his stomach drop. Kurt couldn't believe what a horrible friend he was being. He wanted to apologize; say anything to make him feel better. Instead, Kurt just stood there in silence, watching Artie wheel himself out of the bathroom.

"Nice one Hummel," Puck said sarcastically before walking out of the bathroom.

Kurt didn't move an inch. He just stood there looking at the bathroom door that Artie and Puck had just exited. Kurt couldn't believe how mean he had been towards his friends lately and really wanted to kick himself.

"Well that was interesting," Kurt forgot that he wasn't alone, Sam was still standing near him. Kurt looked at him and smiled sadly.

"I didn't mean it, it just sort of came out," Kurt said truthfully.

Sam smiled at Kurt, "Hey, It happens."

Kurt let out sigh and looked down at his outfit. He felt gross now that it was covered in germs, dirt and dried sticky slushy.

"How's your head?" Kurt had forgotten all about his head and he touched the back of it. It stung.

Kurt winced once more, "I think it'll be alright."

"Listen I feel like this is my fault."

'Your fault?" Kurt was slightly confused, "How could this possibly be your fault?"

"Well maybe if I didn't throw the slushy in your face this wouldn't have happened."

"Wait, you were the one who slushied me in the cafeteria?"

"Yea, I'm really sorry," Sam apologized, "I had no choice"

"Oh yea sure you are!" Kurt yelled, "You just didn't want to be the one getting beat up."

"Hey, you have no idea how hard it is to fit in with the football team," Sam said, "Just wait until they find out that I joined Glee club."

"I have no idea? Are you serious?" Kurt rolled his eyes and laughed, "You are incredibly stupid."

Kurt had enough of this. He did not want to be around Sam and he desperately needed to change and clean up before class and so he left without saying another word.

* * *

Kurt dreaded going to Glee club after school, but he made a commitment. When he got there pretty much everyone was there, including Sam. Avoiding eye contact with Sam, Kurt walked passed him and took a seat in the back by himself.

Kurt sat there looking around at his fellow Glee club members. Poor Artie was being surrounded by Finn and Rachel asking questions as to why he looked so upset while everyone else where engaged in conversation and laughing. It was then Kurt realised that he was alone.

"Okay guys let's get started!"

" I have many song suggestions that we could use for sectionals," Rachel said, with her voice full of excitement.

"That's great Rachel, we can talk about it after," said, making Rachel's smile fade.

"For your next assignment, you will draw a name out of hat and with your partner perform any song of your choice and turn it into a duet."

"Just like that balled assignment?" Tina asked.

"Yea, except it's not just with ballad songs and this time I won't be partnered with anyone else."

Kurt felt relieved, as much as he loved , he really didn't want to have to work with him on the assignment.

" I'd like to volunteer to go first," Rachel said jumping to her feet.

Rachel carefully put her hand in the hat and pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it. She looked down at the piece of paper and looked back up at ,"Can I pick again?"

"No, you know the rules Rachel," smirked; clearly he hadn't forgotten the ballad assignment incident, "Tell us who you got."

"Santana," Rachel pouted.

Kurt began to laugh but quickly stopped himself when Rachel shot a glare at him. Kurt couldn't imagine getting along with either of them with a Glee assignment and was relieved that he wasn't going to have that problem.

Before Kurt realised, it was his turn to pick, "Kurt your next."

Slowly, Kurt got up and walked over to and drew a name out of the hat. Kurt unfolded it and stared at it.

"Who did you get?" asked.

Kurt looked up at , not looking too pleased and said, "Sam."


End file.
